Une routine prête à changer
by Airmising
Summary: Alors qu'il sort du boulot, comme chaque jour, Edward Cullen découvre une jeune femme paumée dans une ruelle sombre, baignant dans son propre sang. Il fera tout pour qu'elle vive. ALL HUMANS - couples habituels - propos parfois crus.
1. Prologue

EDWARD POV.

Je quittais mon bureau à l'heure habituelle. Je n'avais que 26 ans et déjà, la routine s'était installée chez moi. Je me levais le matin à 7h30, prenais une douche avant de prendre un petit déjeuner équilibré et d'aller terminer de me préparer. Je descendais de mon immeuble, montais dans ma voiture simple mais luxueuse, et partais vers le bureau où je passais ma journée. À 16h30, la majorité du temps, je quittais cet espace confiné où j'avais passé la journée, prêt à rentrer chez moi, ou à rendre visite à mes parents. J'étais un gars bien, maintenant. Comme tous les gamins, je m'étais laissé entraîner dans certaines choses que j'avais regrettées, mais aujourd'hui, j'étais juste Edward Cullen, vice-PDG de Volturi & Stanley Entreprises, promis au poste suprême dès que l'actuel président-directeur-général prendrait sa retraite. Bref, professionnellement, mon avenir était tout tracé.

Côté cœur, par contre, les choses n'étaient pas si simples. J'avais eu quelques aventures, mais l'amour avec un A majuscule n'était jamais venu jusqu'à moi. La seule fille notable qui était passée dans ma vie était Tanya, et ça datait d'il y a quasiment 8 ans. Deux ans plus tard, elle me quittait pour un minable rencontré dans un bar, pour qui elle avait soi-disant eu un coup de foudre. Je l'avais laissée partir, me remettant doucement de tout ça. J'avais appris, un an plus tard, que ça n'avait pas duré deux mois. Ca avait été ma consolation quelque part.

Depuis, mon frère, Emmett, et ma sœur, Alice, avaient tenté par tous les moyens de me caser avec des filles bien. Sans succès. J'étais passé par des blondes, des brunes, des rousses, futées ou non, intéressantes ou non, et rien n'avait fonctionné. Je n'avais jamais dépassé les trois mois, et encore. Ca n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Désespérés, ils avaient abandonné, et cela faisait six mois que j'étais enfin tranquille.

Je quittais l'immeuble sous une pluie battante. Je n'étais pas garé bien loin, fort heureusement. Je passais à pas pressés devant une ruelle sombre, lorsque j'entendis un sanglot étouffé en sortir. Je ralentissais, et observais, avant de m'y aventurer pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, j'étais déjà bien avancé, et enfin, j'aperçus un corps au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, secoué de sanglots de moins en moins silencieux. Une plainte s'échappa du corps frêle, féminin, et je m'élançais vers elle. Je m'accroupissais, et la tournais sur le dos. Elle hurla de douleur, et je découvris son fin visage. Magnifique… mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus. Mes yeux parcoururent son corps, et je découvrais ce qui la faisait crier : une profonde entaille en plein milieu de l'abdomen. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang.

-« Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ? »

-« Laissez… moi… »

-« Je veux juste vous aider… comment vous vous appelez ? »

-« Foutez… moi… la paix ! »

Je cherchais ses papiers, mais ne récoltant que des plaintes et des sanglots de plus en plus sonores. J'arrêtais, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. C'est là que je vis sa tenue. Pas trop voyante, mais vraiment très courte, et très échancrée. Elle portait des talons d'au moins 12 centimètres, des talons qu'une fille « normale » ne porterait pas. Je comprenais qu'elle n'était probablement pas en règle d'assurance, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-« Écoutez… restez avec moi. Restez éveillée. Je vais vous emmener où on peut vous soigner. »

-« Pas… l'hôpital… s'il vous plaît. »

Sa voix était suppliante, et je hochais la tête pour lui signaler que je ne l'emmenais pas là-bas. Elle se détendit légèrement, et je passais l'un de mes bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre sous ses épaules. C'est là qu'elle me lâcha, perdant connaissance. « Merde ! ». Je courrais vers la rue principale et rejoignais ma voiture. J'ouvrais la portière arrière, et déposais la jeune femme sur la banquette, l'allongeant comme je pouvais. Je refermais, et passais devant, me mettant au volant, et démarrant en trombe. Je commandais l'ordinateur de bord pour passer un appel. La tonalité sonna, et finalement, mon père décrocha.

-« Edward ? »

-« Papa, j'arrive d'ici un quart d'heure. J'ai une fille avec moi, et elle est dans un sale état. J'crois que mieux vaut ne pas la ramener à l'hôpital. »

-« D'accord. Je t'attends. Elle est consciente ? »

-« Plus depuis quelques minutes. »

-« Fais vite Edward. Je prépare mes affaires. »

La tonalité retentit une nouvelle fois au bout du fil, et j'appuyais désespérément sur l'accélérateur. Cette fille ne pouvait pas mourir…


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Coucou tout le monde! (:_**

**_Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews (9 pour un petit prologue, vraiment, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!) et pour vos ajouts d'alertes/histoires préférées. Voici donc le premier chapitre qui éclaircira quelques points je pense, même si énormément de choses restent dans l'ombre!_**

**_Donc, merci à tous pour vos reviews, et les réponses aux différentes question :_**

**_De fan2manga ;_**

bonsoir!

j'aime bien les POV edward, l'histoire est-elle que de son point de vue?

un chapitre qui met en place les choses et présente edward et un peu de son train train quotidient, j'aime bien le début de l'histoire!

bien amoché la bella, surement du à sa situation vu la description qu'edward lui fait!

vivement la suite :)

_**L'histoire ne sera pas uniquement du point de vue d'Edward, mais je pense qu'il reviendra souvent, tout comme Bella. Ici, comme je mets en place, tout le monde va y passer. Après, ça se recentrera sûrement plus sur eux deux, même si les autres viendront faire quelques apparitions!**_

_**De helimoen :**_

Coucou ! j'aime beaucoup ton début de fiction ! continue ! la suite ! lol ! Par contre la tenue de Bella (je suis sûr que c'est elle !) est bizarre, non ? J'attends la suite avec impatience ! la suite ! la suite ! lol ! la suite !

_**En effet, la tenue de Bella est bizarre! Pas de réponse certaine dans ce chapitre, mais ça va venir... je peux tout de suite dire que ça n'a rien de drôle!**_

_**Voilà, merci encore, pour la troisième fois, mais ça m'a beaucoup touchée! :)**_

_**Je veux aussi absolument remercier Valoupili, ma bêta, avec qui je me prends des délires sur des tonnes de fictions, avec qui j'ai écrit ma plus grande fiction (on approche des 200 pages word là, je pense! :D), et qui me supporte malgré mon humeur exécrable et les moments où je râle parce que je suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle me dit! MERCI MERCI MERCI! :D**_

_**Enfin, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la mise en page, parce que je galère méchamment... donc, j'espère que ça vous ira!**_

_**Bisous, je vous retrouve en bas!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**ESMÉE POV.**

J'arrivais dans l'ancienne chambre de mon fils cadet, venant voir comment la petite allait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Edward avait débarqué à la maison avec une femme blessée dans ses bras, et deux jours qu'elle dormait en ne s'éveillant que quelques minutes, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se rendormir.

Carlisle, mon mari, avait opéré cette fille dans notre maison. Elle ne semblait pas être en règle d'assurance, ni même de papiers à vrai dire. Je n'avais rien trouvé dans les vêtements qu'elle portait, mis à part quelques dollars. Je soupirais, m'assoyant sur la chaise que nous avions posée auprès d'elle, quand mes fils et mon mari l'avaient amenée là pour qu'elle se repose. Je veillais sur elle depuis. Le fait qu'Edward se soit pris si facilement d'affection pour elle voulait dire beaucoup pour moi, et c'est pour cela que j'appréciais déjà cette gamine. (N/V : tu m'étonnes, si Ed' en pince enfin pour quelqu'un !)

Elle semblait avoir traversé des choses horribles. Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas savoir, mais je me doutais. Carlisle m'avait mise dans la confidence, et n'avait rien dit aux enfants. Elle portait des traces de violences sur chacune des parties de son corps, et il pensait qu'elle avait été violée plus d'une fois. Il disait qu'elle dormait autant certainement parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se reposer depuis de longues semaines, et j'étais certaine qu'il avait raison. Elle semblait si fragile, si petite dans ce lit que je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que l'on avait pu lui faire. Parfois, elle se mettait à sangloter, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, et cela durait quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se détende.

J'étais assise là depuis plus d'une heure, occupée à découper des formes dans différents cartons colorés pour une leçon que je donnerais très vite, lorsqu'elle remua dans le lit. C'était le signe d'un réveil très proche, comme à chaque fois. Je sortais de la chambre, et me penchais dans la mezzanine, sachant qu'Edward se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, comme toujours depuis maintenant 48 heures.

-« Edward ? Elle se réveille… » (N/V : youhou, c'est partiiiii ! :D)

Il releva son regard vers moi, avant de se lever, et de monter les escaliers pour me rejoindre. Je rentrais dans la chambre, lorsque les yeux marron de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent. Elle regarda autour d'elle vivement, et gémit d'appréhension, son regard s'emplissant de peur. Je m'approchais d'elle, et m'assit à son côté, prenant sa main dans la mienne. Elle s'écarta vivement, s'arrachant de mon étreinte.

-« Chérie, je suis Esmée. Tu es en sécurité ici. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle semblait terrorisée. Elle se recula, et s'appuya contre le mur, remontant ses genoux sous son menton, et passant ses bras autour de ceux-ci en grimaçant, la douleur de sa cicatrice se faisant ressentir. Elle regardant plus précisément autour d'elle, puis, s'observa. Elle repéra le pyjama propre qu'elle portait, et l'incompréhension se lut dans son regard. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur la perfusion que mon mari lui avait posée, et sa main s'en approcha dangereusement. (N/V : mauvais plan Bella, oublie !)

-« Non. Elle est là pour que tu ne te déshydrates pas. Tu en as besoin. »

Elle sursauta à la voix masculine de mon fils, et trembla de tous ses membres, tournant lentement son regard vers lui. Elle était terrifiée, et cela sembla désarçonner complètement Edward. Je pouvais comprendre… sans lui, elle serait morte dans cette ruelle, et elle paniquait rien qu'à entendre sa voix. (N/V : je ressentirais autre chose que de la peur en le voyant moi …)

Je me tournais vers lui.

-« Edward… sors. Je viendrai te chercher après. »

Il me regarda, et m'interrogea du regard. Je lui souriais pour le rassurer, et lui désignais la porte d'un signe de tête. Il soupira, mais finit par acquiescer, faisant demi-tour, et quitta sa chambre d'adolescent, refermant la porte derrière lui. La jolie jeune femme sembla se détendre dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, et elle me laissa m'asseoir auprès d'elle, sur le lit.

-« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

-« Laissez-moi… » (N/V : coopérative la petite …)

-« Ecoute. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Mes fils non plus. Et mon mari non plus. Edward, qui vient de sortir, t'a sauvé la vie. Il t'a trouvée dans cette ruelle, et t'a ramenée ici pour que mon mari te soigne. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les miens. Je pouvais y lire un profond questionnement, mais également qu'elle était vraiment terrifiée. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, et lui assurais d'un simple regard que ma famille ne lui ferait aucun mal. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle sembla peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle lâcha un profond soupir, et parla.

-« Bella. Je m'appelle Bella. » (N/V : Bon ben c'est déjà un bon début !)

-« Alors, bienvenue chez nous Bella. Je suis Esmée, comme je te l'ai dit, et le garçon qui était ici est mon fils, Edward. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui. Il ne te fera aucun mal. »

-« S'il vous plaît… pas d'homme. Pas d'homme ici. »

-« D'accord. Mais comprends-le. Il t'a secourue, et il aimerait simplement te rencontrer et te parler. »

-« Pas maintenant. »

-« Oui. Prends ton temps, Bella. Je voulais juste que tu saches cela. »

Elle acquiesça, et se détendit un peu plus finalement. J'aurais du mal à gagner sa confiance, mais j'y arriverais. Le plus dur restait à accomplir. Je devais expliquer à Edward que Bella avait besoin de temps pour accepter sa présence. Tout comme celles de Carlisle et Emmett aussi. Elle avait bien spécifié aucun homme… et pourtant, mon mari serait bien forcé de l'examiner à un moment ou à un autre ! (N/V : ça promet de l'ambiance !)

**EDWARD POV.**

Dire que cette fille m'intriguait était un énorme euphémisme. Dès que je l'avais vue, dans cette ruelle, je m'étais senti lié à elle. Attention, j'étais pas amoureux ! Ma sœur jumelle, Alice, semblait en être persuadée, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. (N/V : c'est cela oui, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! xD). C'était simplement un sentiment différent, où je voulais qu'elle survive et qu'elle reprenne une vie normale. Car sa vie ne devait pas être un conte de fées. Et le regard que mon père arborait en sortant de la pièce où il venait de lui sauver la vie m'avait conforté dans mon idée.

J'avais tenté de le faire parler, mais sans succès. Il n'avait rien voulu me dire, prétextant le secret professionnel. Mais pas compliqué à deviner. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle avait pris peur en me voyant dans la chambre. J'avais mis un certain temps à percuter, mais j'étais finalement sorti. À première vue, elle avait peur des hommes, ce qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Un enculé de première avait certainement dû la rabaisser plus bas que terre, et rien que cette idée fit monter une bouffée de colère en moi. Je redescendais finalement les escaliers, et retournais m'asseoir auprès de ma sœur jumelle, Alice.

-« Alors ? »

-« Elle est réveillée. Elle a pris peur quand elle m'a vu. »

-« Aoutch. Mauvais signe. »

-« Ouais. Très mauvais. »

Alice n'attendait qu'une chose : que cette fille sorte de la chambre pour faire sa connaissance et l'emmener faire du shopping. Oui. Du shopping ! Ma sœur adorée – et honnêtement, je l'aime plus que tout – était une férue des magasins, chose que je détestais littéralement. Et dès que j'avais ramené cette fille ici, la seule chose à laquelle elle ait pensé était de trouver en cette fille une nouvelle partenaire pour faire les boutiques avec Rosalie et elle. La pauvre…

-« Ca t'a fait quoi ? »

-« De quoi ? »

-« Qu'elle t'ait 'rejeté' ? »

-« Elle ne m'a pas rejeté. »

-« Elle a pris peur ! Ca revient strictement au même, ne joue pas sur les mots Edward ! »

-« Écoute, je sais où tu veux en venir, et non, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de cette fille ! Enfin, écoute-toi Alice ! Ce que tu dis est parfaitement ridicule ! Je ne la connais même pas ! »

-« Tu l'as quand même trouvée et ramenée ici au lieu d'aller à l'hôpital avec elle ! »

-« Elle n'avait aucune assurance, c'était évident ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait te faire ? »

-« Elle aurait eu des emmerdes ! »

-« Et c'est ton business, ses emmerdes ? Écoute-toi un peu, Cullen ! T'as eu le coup de foudre, point à la ligne ! »

-« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ma parole ! Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout ! Je l'aurais fait avec n'importe qui ! »

-« Ouais, bien sûr ! Et mon cul, c'est du poulet peut-être ? » (N/V : Alice : 100 - Edward : 0 !)

Je soupirais, et lui tournais le dos pour aller vers la cuisine. Elle était complètement dingue, aucun doute là-dessus ! Oui, Alice avait bel et bien 26 ans, tout comme moi, et elle croyait toujours au grand Amour qui arrive au premier regard, et tout le reste. Moi, je trouvais ça simplement ridicule. Bien sûr que non, je n'étais pas amoureux de cette fille ! C'était clair et net. Je sortais de mes pensées en entendant des pas près de moi, et me tournais pour me retrouver face à ma mère.

-« Il va falloir lui laisser du temps Edward. »

-« Je sais. Essaie de la convaincre quand même. »

-« Pour commencer, je vais devoir la convaincre de laisser ton père l'examiner. Ce n'est pas après toi qu'elle en a. C'est contre tous les hommes. »

-« A ce point ? »

-« Pour te dire, elle s'est instantanément calmée lorsque tu es sorti. »

-« T'as réussi à en savoir plus ? »

-« Juste qu'elle s'appelle Bella. Et que nous allons avoir beaucoup de mal à obtenir sa confiance. » (N/V : et t'as pas fini de ramer Ed' !)

Tout en m'expliquant cela, elle préparait un plateau repas, pour cette Bella je suppose. Je l'aidais, préparant un sandwich pendant qu'elle partait à la cave pour chercher toutes sortes de boissons, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle aimait. Elle sortit ensuite le gâteau au chocolat fait le matin même, et coupa une grosse part qu'elle posa sur une assiette. Le plateau prêt, elle le prit, et quitta la cuisine.

-« Alice, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

QUOI ? J'avais mal entendu là, non ? Je me précipitais hors de la cuisine en entendant ma jumelle accepter, et le regard qu'elle me lança m'obligea à me la fermer. Je me stoppais net, sachant exactement ce qu'elle allait me lâcher si jamais je daignais me plaindre qu'elle puisse aller voir cette fille, et moi pas. Je soupirais, et les regardais remonter à l'étage, sans faire un geste. ( N/V : et cent points de plus pour Alice, haha !)

**BELLA POV.**

Le réveil avait été rude. Où j'étais ? J'en avais encore aucune idée. Je n'avais que de très vagues souvenirs de ce qui m'était arrivé en dernier. Je savais qui j'étais, et ce que j'étais bien sûr. Mais comment j'étais arrivée ici, je n'en savais rien. La dernière chose dont je me rappelais était une douleur lancinante dans l'abdomen, et le sourire sadique de ce connard de première. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. La gentille Bella qu'il avait soi-disant tant aidée à se construire une vie l'avait trahi. Et pour cette raison, il avait décidé de lui faire un mal fou. (N/V : pas toute blanche dans l'histoire … qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Bee ?)

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir un médecin pour savoir ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il avait planté son couteau à cet endroit dans le but unique de m'empêcher d'avoir des enfants à l'avenir. Il savait que ça me tenait à cœur, et il avait touché le point sensible bien évidemment. Je baissais la tête, me recroquevillant, et laissais quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues. Il avait beau ne plus être à proximité, ma vie était un enfer. (N/V : il y en a un qui a intérêt à se terrer dans un trou et ne plus en sortir …)

Je me redressais, et séchais d'un geste rapide les sanglots qui m'avaient échappés. Je me tournais, et la femme que j'avais découverte à mes côtés en m'éveillant m'adressa un sourire bienveillant. Esmée je crois. Un nom vieillot. Elle m'inspirait confiance, essayant de me mettre à l'aise, mais j'avais appris qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout le monde dès les premiers signes positifs. Derrière elle, une jeune femme, souriante et sautillante, qui s'approcha directement de moi. Je me reculais, et me cognais au mur derrière moi, sursautant sur le coup. Elle était flippante !

-« Bella ! Tu es ENFIN réveillée ! Je suis Alice. » (N/V : Survolté le lutin !)

Et elle me serra contre elle fortement, me faisant grimacer. Finalement, elle me relâcha et me sourit. Je restais fermée, ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas accorder ma confiance facilement, j'en avais trop souffert dans le passé. Même en dernier ressort, il fallait que je reste fermée, que je n'accepte pas que les autres viennent de trop vers moi. Ou je courrai à ma perte, simplement. Esmée s'approcha doucement, et déposa un plateau sur une table, près de moi.

-« Bella, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que tu aimais, alors, j'ai pris un peu de tout. »

Je levais les yeux vers elle et vit son sourire, une nouvelle fois. Elle me désigna le plateau d'un coup d'œil, et je posais mon regard dessus. Bon dieu ! Un festin ! Un sandwich, du gâteau au chocolat, quelques fruits frais, différentes boissons qui n'attendant que d'être bues… depuis quand n'avais-je plus pris un repas convenable ? Je regardais une nouvelle fois cette femme, n'étant pas sûre de quoi faire.

-« Est-ce que… c'est vraiment pour moi ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr. Mange ! Ca te fera du bien. »

J'hésitais encore quelques secondes, mais le sourire exalté d'Alice me convint enfin. Je m'approchais, et attrapais le sandwich que je commence à manger. Toutes les deux me regardaient, et si je fus timide sur le début, j'engloutissais très vite la majorité du plateau repas, buvant également, mais moins, car la perfusion m'hydratait parfaitement. On entendit une porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée, et Esmée déclara qu'elle allait parler à son mari. Elle quitta la chambre, me laissant seule avec Alice.

-« Hé bien ! On dirait que tu n'as plus mangé depuis des années ! »

-« Je suis affamée… »

-« Je vois ça ! Bon… parlons de choses sérieuses. » (N/V : pars Bee, viiiiiite !)

Sérieuses ? Je m'arrêtais de manger tout net, et la fixais comme si elle était la pire horreur qui soit sur terre. Hors de question que je lui dise quoique ce soit sur moi, que je me confie à elle et que je la laisse entrer dans ma vie ! Je n'avais absolument pas confiance !

-« Il va définitivement falloir que je te fasse une garde-robe complète ! »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Bella, la première chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, c'est que je suis styliste, que je suis une mordue de shopping, et que tu auras beau faire n'importe quoi, tu me laisseras forcément organiser ta garde-robe. »

-« Honnêtement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que… je n'ai pas les moyens. Et puis, je n'ai pas du tout ton style… et… »

-« Oh Bella ! Je peux m'adapter à toi ! »

-« Non, je… »

-« Alice. Laisse-la tranquille. » (N/V : la voix de la sagesse, enfin !)

Je me tournais vers l'entrée, et me recroquevillais dans mon lit, gémissant de peur. Face à moi, un homme de grande taille, blond aux yeux bleus, qui regardait Alice en la réprimandant un peu. Esmée se tenait à son côté, et elle m'aperçut finalement. Elle s'approcha de moi, et s'assit sur le lit, posant sa fine main sur ma joue.

-« Bella, voici Carlisle, mon mari. C'est lui qui t'a sauvé la vie. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, il ne te fera aucun mal ! Mais il doit t'examiner. »

-« Non. Je veux une femme. Une femme ! Cet homme ne me touchera pas. »

-« Ecoute Bella. Edward nous a dit que tu avais refusé qu'il t'emmène à l'hôpital. Carlisle est le seul médecin ici. Tu n'as pas le choix malheureusement. Mais je peux rester à côté de toi si tu le désires. »

Le message parcourut mon cerveau, et même si j'étais descendue bien bas ces dernières années, mon côté futé était toujours là. Je n'avais pas le choix, je le savais, mais j'avais une peur panique des hommes pour l'instant. J'avais besoin de temps… et là, tout me semblait aller un peu trop vite. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, lorsque je vis Carlisle se baisser face à moi, ne se posant pas dans le lit, préférant rester à côté. Je lui en étais reconnaissante : j'aurais paniqué s'il avait fait l'inverse.

-« Bella. Écoute-moi. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je vais juste t'examiner et voir si tu cicatrises bien. Ensuite, je te laisserai tranquille. »

-« Esmée… vous voulez bien rester ? »

-« Oui, je vais rester Bella. »

-« Très bien. Alors… d'accord. »

Le médecin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et j'entendis la porte se fermer : Alice était sortie. Doucement, Esmée me fit m'allonger dans le lit, et Carlisle ne releva mon tee-shirt que le strict minimum. Il défit mon pansement, et je grimaçais, tremblante de peur. Cette voix féminine me rassurait, tandis qu'elle caressait mes cheveux pour que je me calme, et je me laissais enfin aller, me détendant. Carlisle examina une par une les parties de mon corps qui était endommagées, mais dès que j'avais l'impression que j'étais trop à découvert, je me remettais à trembler comme une feuille et à gémir de peur. A chaque fois, il arrêtait. Je lui en étais, honnêtement, reconnaissante. Finalement, il remonta la couette sur moi, et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

-« Tout va bien. Tu cicatrises bien. Je pense que tu pourras te lever d'ici peu. Est-ce que tu veux savoir… »

-« Non. Je sais ce qu'il m'a fait. »

-« Tu sais qui t'a fait ça ? »

-« Je ne le dénoncerai pas, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Il a déjà causé assez de dégâts comme ça. » (N/V : pas bornée pour un sous …)

-« Très bien. C'est ton propre choix, Bella. Nous le respecterons. Je vais te laisser. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas. »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, et le remerciais timidement, finalement. Il se leva, et sortit de la chambre, et sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, je m'effondrais en sanglots. Esmée me redressa doucement, et me serra contre elle, me berçant sans me poser plus de question. Rassurée, sans savoir exactement par quel tour de magie elle avait réussi à me calmer comme ça, je m'endormais contre elle, et me sentis être posée sur mon lit. Ils semblaient bel et bien avoir un bon fond… (N/V : t'aurais pas pu tomber mieux Bee !)

**EDWARD POV.**

Mon père nous rejoignit. Il venait d'examiner Bella, et nous annonça qu'elle allait bien, mis à part que psychologiquement, ce n'était visiblement pas le top. Emmett et Rosalie venaient de débarquer à la maison, et se mettaient au courant des dernières nouvelles. Rien que pour m'emmerder, mon grand-frère décida de se mettre du côté d'Alice et d'assurer que j'avais un faible pour cette fille qui se trouvait dans ma chambre. N'importe quoi !

-« Eddie, crois-moi, tu la feras craquer ! »

-« Em', t'es définitivement un con ! Cette fille était proche de mourir, j'allais pas la laisser là ! » (N/V : Ed' le sauveur de ses dames … J'en fais partie ? * Yeux de chien battu*)

-« Ouais, ouais ! Et l'hosto ? C'était pas plus simple ? »

-« Laisse tomber ! »

Je soupirais, levant les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas envie de déballer à nouveau tous les arguments que j'avais trouvés pour contrer ma sœur. De toute manière, plus je serais indifférent, plus vite il se lassera de cette histoire. De toute façon, le regard que Rosalie lui lança le força à se taire. Ils avaient beau n'être ensemble que depuis cinq petits mois, elle le menait déjà à la baguette ! (N/V : et sûrement ailleurs …. *je sors*) Plutôt étonnant lorsqu'on voyait la carrure de mon frère… ça l'était moins quand on découvrait quel gros nounours il était, et quand on voyait la froideur et la raideur de Rose. Pas que je l'aimais pas… juste que j'avais beaucoup de mal à la cerner. Elle ne s'ouvrait absolument pas devant nous !

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage, et nous levions tous la tête pour découvrir ma mère qui descendait doucement les escaliers pour nous rejoindre. Elle s'installa dans le sofa, à côté de mon père, et soupira.

-« Elle a craqué dès que tu es sorti, Carlisle. Elle a fini par s'endormir. »

-« Sa vie n'a pas dû être simple si elle réagit de cette manière… », Rose parlait enfin.

-« Comment était-elle lorsque tu l'as trouvée Edward ? », me demanda mon père.

-« Si on écarte le fait qu'elle avait une profonde entaille dans le ventre… elle était habillée plutôt… légèrement on va dire. »

-« Prostituée ? », à peine dit, Emmet se prenait une tape derrière la tête qui le fit grimacer.

-« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Ca pourrait expliquer. »

-« Il faudrait qu'elle en parle… ça ne va pas être simple. », commença Rose.

-« Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'elle voit un psychologue. », ajouta Carlisle.

-« Mon frère, Jasper, est psychiatre. Il pourrait peut-être la voir. » (N/V : Ca y est, la famille est au complet, héhé !)

-« C'est un homme. On n'est pas sûr qu'elle réagisse bien ! », expliqua Alice qui parlait pour la première fois.

-« Toujours est-il que si on veut rester dans les proches, la frère de Rosalie est notre premier choix. », expliqua mon père.

-« Nous pourrions toujours essayer. Je pourrais l'y préparer. », proposa ma mère.

-« De toute façon, on n'a rien à perdre ! » (N/V : tout à gagner Ed', sois positif !)

J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots en soupirant. J'avais un doute quant à la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle avait mal réagi en me voyant, et visiblement, avait eu du mal à supporter l'examen de mon père. Espérons que ce Jasper soit malin et qu'il n'arrive pas comme un bourrin ! J'espérais franchement qu'il n'était pas la copie conforme de Rosalie, ou on n'était pas sortis de l'auberge… Il allait falloir y aller en douceur pour qu'elle nous accepte et qu'elle nous accorde sa confiance. Et s'il se montrait à la hauteur, ce psychiatre allait probablement nous permettre d'y arriver.

Ma mère nous prépara un bon dîner, et nous mangions tous autour de la grande table en verre de la salle à manger. Un bon rôti avec un gratin Dauphinois et des haricots. Esmée savait que nous ne nous plaindrions jamais des plats qu'elle nous cuisinait. Lorsque nous eûmes terminé, les filles montèrent voir Bella avec un bon plateau repas chargé, et nous restions en bas à discuter de tout et de rien. Nous tombions finalement d'accord sur le fait que nous allions appeler ce Jasper pour le faire venir en urgence. Au minimum, cette fille avait grandement besoin de ça ! (N/V : dommage, on aurait préféré un câlin spécial Ed' pour Bee … *ingérable*)(N/auteur : là, va falloir attendre chérie ! :D)

* * *

_**Voilà voilà!**_

_**Bon, évidemment, ça ne répond pas à beaucoup de questions, mais je ne vais pas tout balancer dès le premiers chapitres!**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! :D Je répondrai à vos questions avec plaisir si vous en avez.**_

_**Et, dernière chose : je compte poster un chapitre tous les mercredis! :) Bisous, bonne semaine!  
**_


	3. 3 Chapitre 2

_**Hey! Oui oui, on est encore mercredi... mais j'ai bien galéré pour écrire! Accident de voiture hier, j'ai dû faire le tour des carrossiers, et donc, j'ai été très peu sur le pc... ce qui explique que je viens de terminer ce chapitre! :)**_

_**J'en suis assez contente. Quelques révélations, pas toutes bien évidemment, et la rencontre! LA RENCONTRE! :D Je comptais la faire plus tard, mais j'étais impatiente... donc, finalement, j'ai pas tenu le coup! :p**_

_**Sinon, je vous remercie TOUS pour vos reviews et vos ajouts favoris/alertes! Ca me fait super plaisir! :) J'espère que la suie vous plaira! :D**_

_**Et un dernier merci à ma bêta, Valérie, qui me supporte malgré tout! Quoique je crois avoir été moins chiante cette semaine-ci! :p**_

_**Voilà. Et dernière petite note! J'arrive aux examens, donc, si vous ne voyez pas les chapitres suivants arriver en temps et en heure, c'est malheureusement normal... j'ai plus envie d'écrire que d'étudier, mais avec 17 examens, j'ai pas le choix!**_

_**Allez, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas! :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

JASPER POV.

J'entrais dans cette villa pour la cinquième fois en dix jours. Une fois tous les deux jours. Rosalie n'avait pas mis très longtemps à me convaincre, et malgré mon emploi du temps surchargé, j'avais accepté de venir. Le cas de cette Bella était intéressant pour mon boulot, et j'avais un grand service à rendre à ma sœur. Je savais, même si elle ne me le disait pas, qu'elle considérait les Cullen comme sa vraie famille, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Après tout, nos parents étaient décédés lorsque nous étions fort jeunes, et nous nous étions serrés les coudes en voyant que nos oncles et tantes ne prévoyaient pas de nous donner l'amour dont nous avions besoin. _(N/V : Bande d'en«/%$ ! xD)_

Rose avait pris son envol quelques six mois auparavant, en rencontrant Emmett Cullen. Elle était tombée follement amoureuse de lui au premier regard, mais l'avait fait languir un certain moment avant d'accepter un rendez-vous avec lui. Depuis, les choses avançaient très rapidement entre eux. En cinq mois de relation, elle s'apprêtait à aller vivre avec lui, même si ce n'était plus qu'une formalité. Elle passait la majorité de son temps chez Emmett, et allait régulièrement dîner chez les Cullen.

Bref, tous les deux, c'était quelque chose à voir. En célibataire endurci que j'étais, j'avais bien du mal à comprendre, mais je supposais que le fait qu'elle soit heureuse était le principal. Toujours était-il qu'elle m'avait expliqué, quasiment deux semaines plus tôt, que sa future belle-famille avait accueilli une fille blessée, complètement apeurée par les hommes, qui avait besoin d'aide psychologique. J'avais accepté, avec quelques réticences, et j'avais eu bien raison. _(N/V : J'en connais un qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !)_

La première séance fut un désastre complet. Bella avait hurlé durant quasiment une heure, refusant qu'Esmée, Mme Cullen, parte pour me laisser discuter avec elle. J'avais tenté de la calmer par tous les moyens, et finalement, nous avions conclu que jusqu'au moment où elle se sentirait en confiance, la maîtresse de maison resterait avec nous. Évidemment, la jeune fille ne me raconta strictement rien. Elle restait muette, ignorant mes questions et mes invitations à parler. Les trois premières séances se passèrent de cette manière. A la quatrième, elle accepta de rester seule avec moi, mais avait demandé à ce qu'une personne du sexe féminin reste proche de la chambre au cas où. Elle n'avait, à nouveau, rien dit. Et aujourd'hui, je revenais pour une cinquième rencontre, espérant qu'elle allait enfin ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut Carlisle qui vint m'ouvrir, et qui me serra la main.

-« Bonjour Jasper. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui. »

-« Elle s'est levée ? »

-« Oui. Elle a accepté de prendre une douche, et a laissé Alice l'habiller. Rosalie a essayé de la convaincre de la laisser la coiffer, mais ça, elle a refusé. »

-« C'est un bon début… »

Si je connaissais un peu Carlisle, Esmée et Emmett, je n'avais jamais rencontrés leurs deux autres enfants. La majorité du temps, ils étaient au travail, ou partis faire du sport. De ce que m'avait laissé entendre Rose, il avait mieux valu qu'ils ne soient pas là la fois où Bella avait hurlé contre moi, car Edward, le fils cadet, avait développé un instinct très protecteur envers elle sans qu'elle ne le laisse approcher, et Alice, la petite dernière, était tellement surexcitée qu'elle aurait déboulé dans la chambre sans même frapper.

J'entrais finalement dans la villa, et je fus mené de suite à la chambre de Bella. Carlisle frappa, et me fit entrer. Face à moi, Bella discutait avec une personne qui me tournait le dos. Petite, une voix douce mais avec un flot de paroles rapides, des cheveux bruns foncés assez courts partant dans tous les sens, et un style vestimentaire soigné, mignon et sexy sans avoir rien de vulgaire. Elle se tourna vers moi, et nos yeux se fixèrent un moment, avant que je ne prenne la parole.

-« Je suis Jasper. Je viens voir Bella. »

-« Oh ! Alice. Ravie de te rencontrer ! Je vous laisse… » _(N/V : Elle en perd tout son vocabulaire ! :D)(N/A : Exactement, elle sait plus quoi dire ! XD)_

Elle se leva, et passa à côté de moi d'une démarche très féminine. Dieu. Cette fille était superbe. Et en plus, elle sentait bon. La porte se ferma derrière moi, et je m'approchais de Bella, la saluant doucement. J'attrapais la chaise, et me plaçais à côté d'elle, me mettant un peu plus à sa hauteur. Ma grande taille pouvait l'impressionner et je le savais. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui faire peur. Mais aujourd'hui, comme Carlisle me l'avait annoncé, elle semblait un pleine forme. Elle me regardait avec un air malicieux, prête visiblement à éclater de rire. Je me demandais si elle m'adresserait enfin la parole aujourd'hui, et j'eus vite la réponse.

-« Elle te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« De… quoi ? »

-« Alice. Elle te plaît ! Ca crève les yeux. Et tu lui plais aussi. »

-« Comment est-ce que… »

-« C'est limite si tes yeux ne sortaient pas de leurs orbites. Et je l'avais rarement vue aussi gênée. D'habitude, elle engage une conversation sans prêter attention aux autres personnes. »

-« Elle sait que je suis là pour toi. »

-« Oh. Crois-moi. Elle s'en serait foutue si elle ne s'était pas mise à réfléchir. »

-« Soit. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Bella ? »

-« On fait un deal ? »

-« De quoi ? »

-« Si tu me dis la vérité à propos d'Alice, qu'elle te plaît donc, je te parle un peu. » _(N/V : Bee ne perd vraiment pas le Nord !)_

Je soupirais. C'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, mais je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Elle acceptait de me parler moyennant une toute petite compensation. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de refuser alors que je galérais depuis plus d'une semaine avec elle. Et puis, pour être honnête… elle avait raison : Alice me plaisait bien. _(N/V : Bonne réponse !)(N/A : *chting* 1000€ dans la cagnotte !)_

-« Bien. Oui, elle est très mignonne, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, vu que je ne la connais pas. Maintenant, à toi. »

-« Je le savais ! Wow ! Va y avoir de l'ambiance, enfin ! »

-« Bella… »

-« Ouais, bon… d'accord. Tu veux savoir comment je vais ? Mieux. Physiquement du moins. Psychologiquement, c'est le bordel. »

-« Explique-moi. »

Elle soupira, et j'attendais sans dire un mot. Il fallait qu'elle me parle. Elle le disait elle-même, dans sa tête, c'était terriblement emmêlé. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait, ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle ferma les yeux, et reprit la parole.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

-« Pourquoi as-tu si peur ? De Carlisle, de moi… d'Edward aussi, il paraît que tu refuses qu'il entre. »

-« Vous êtes tous pareils. »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Des pervers sans scrupule qui ne savent pas respecter les femmes. Qui ne savent pas ce qu'on peut ressentir et que l'on peut avoir mal. »

-« C'est l'opinion que tu as des hommes ? »

-« Ouais. C'est ce qui m'a été démontré au fil des années. »

-« Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça… »

-« Bien sûr. Te fous pas de moi. Au fond, vous êtes tous pareils. Vous louchez sur nos poitrines, sur nos fesses, et vous n'attendez qu'une chose : qu'on écarte les jambes. » _(N/V : Pour dire ça, elle a vraiment dû en baver ! =S)(N/A : Non nooooon…)_

-« C'est ce que tu as connu ? »

-« Le seul homme qui n'était pas comme ça avec moi était mon père. Alors… »

-« Etait ? »

-« Je n'ai plus vu ma famille depuis un moment. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Longue histoire… »

Elle soupira, et détourna le regard. Elle avait vécu des sales choses, et je supposais sans avoir énormément de doutes que c'était en rapport avec des pratiques sexuelles très douteuses. Carlisle m'avait confié qu'elle avait des traces de coups sur tous les corps, et que le coup de couteau qu'elle avait reçu était passé très proche de son utérus. Comme si celui qui l'avait agressée voulait toucher à sa féminité, à son don d'avoir des enfants.

-« J'ai le temps, Bella. »

-« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

-« D'accord. Je ne te forcerai pas. Que faisais-tu à l'endroit où Edward t'a retrouvée ? »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, et planta son regard dans le mien. Je savais ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me sondait pour voir si elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Elle semblait fatiguée, et je comprenais que me parler de toute cette horreur lui prenait énormément d'énergie. Finalement, elle reprit.

-« Est-ce que tu vas garder tout ça pour toi ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« T'as intérêt à ce que ça n'arrive pas aux oreilles des Cullen ! » _(N/V : Bornée la Bee !)_

-« Bella. Je ne dirai rien. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur des Cullen. »

-« Je vais déjà me faire juger par toi. Ca suffira largement. »

-« Je ne te jugerai pas. »

-« N'en sois pas si sûr. »

-« Très bien. Commençons par le commencement. Je suis une pute. »

-« Une pute ? »

-« Péripatéticienne, je fais du tapinage, enfin… appelle ça comme tu veux ! » _(N/V : Catin ? *ok je sors*)(N/A : Prostituée, restons dans le simple !)_

-« D'accord. Comment en es-tu arrivée là ? »

-« Ca, c'est une autre histoire. Toujours est-il que j'étais dans la ruelle parce mon mac m'avait donné rendez-vous là. J'pensais qu'il allait m'envoyer dans une rue pour avoir des clients. J'avais tort. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« Il est arrivé. J'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu qu'il avait un couteau à la main, et j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait. »

-« Que voulait-il ? »

-« M'enlever ce que j'avais de plus cher. M'enlever ce qui fait de moi une femme. J'ai voulu hurler, et ça l'a pris de court, alors, il m'a enfoncé la lame dans le ventre. J'me rappelle plus de grand-chose après. Sauf de la voix du type qui m'a sauvée. »

-« Tu penses qu'il voulait t'enlever le pouvoir d'être mère ? »

-« C'est ce qu'il a fait. C'était son but. Il avait dit qu'il le ferait, et je l'ai pas cru. J'aurais dû. »

-« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

-« J'ai… enfin… pas maintenant Jasper… c'est trop… dur. »

-« D'accord Bella. Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, tu as beaucoup parlé. Ecoute-moi. Tout ceci reste entre nous, et c'est à toi de décider si tu veux leur parler ou pas. Sache qu'ils ne te jugeront pas. Ils ont un bon fond. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Carlisle et Edward ne t'auraient pas sauvée, et Alice, Rose et Esmée ne prendraient pas soin de toi. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, mais accorde-leur ta confiance. Essaie. Ca te fera du bien. »

-« Je ne sais pas. C'est dur… »

-« Je sais, Bella… et… il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. »

-« De quoi ? »

-« Il a touché l'intestin. Pas l'utérus. Tu pourras être mère, Bella… » _(N/V : Youhouuuu * triple salto arrière*)_

Elle resta muette quelques instants, avant d'éclater en sanglots, et de s'effondrer dans mes bras. Elle se serra contre moi, me remerciant sans aucune raison, mais je la laissais se lâcher, car ça lui ferait du bien. Elle n'était pas une patiente comme les autres. Elle avait vécu des choses terribles, et je n'en avais vu qu'une infime partie. Il allait falloir qu'elle accepte de parler pour que je puisse l'aider. _(N/V : Demain jasper, laisse-lui savourer la nouvelle !)_

EDWARD POV.

Finalement, les séances avec Jasper avaient visiblement donné quelque chose. Bella sortait maintenant de temps en temps de ma chambre, selon ma mère, mais uniquement si mon père, Emmett et moi n'étions pas dans les parages. Esmée voulait la venir faire manger avec nous un soir prochain, mais Jasper et moi étions tombés d'accord pour lui dire qu'il faudrait qu'elle accepte sans aucun problème de parler avec les hommes de la maison avant toute chose. J'avais finalement rencontré ce dernier la veille, et son ton calme, posé et doux m'avait fait comprendre qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir décoincer la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Pour preuve, il nous avait confirmé que, quatre jours auparavant, elle s'était mise à parler. Mais bien évidemment, nous n'avions aucun détail, chose que nous comprenions. Elle nous parlerait elle-même, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête.

J'avais repris le travail assez rapidement, mais je passais chacune de mes soirées chez mes parents. Mes week-ends étaient également consacrés à une visite régulière de leur villa, et j'attendais avec impatience que cette Bella daigne accepter de m'adresser la parole. Elle refusait même de me voir, et ça me rendait malade, parce qu'elle acceptait Carlisle et Jasper. _(N/V : Il est à peine jaloux ! =P)(N/A : mais non, c'est juste que ça l'emmerde, comprends la psychologue à la Edward « la meilleure manière de se voiler la face ! ») _Emmett, lui, n'en avait rien à faire, même s'il aimerait pouvoir se mettre à la taquiner, comme tout le monde. Il ne précipitait pas les choses, et je supposais qu'il la laisserait venir à lui.

Pour couronner le tout, les choses bougeaient pour Alice. Ca crevait les yeux : elle avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour Jasper, et la situation s'était retournée. C'était maintenant moi qui la taquinait sur des possibles histoires d'amour, tant et si bien que nous étions dans une trêve où aucun de nous deux ne pouvait taquiner l'autre à ce propos. Toujours était-il qu'en observant bien, j'avais pu voir que le psychiatre avait lui aussi un bon gros faible pour ma petite sœur. J'étais certain qu'il était l'idéal pour elle. Calme, posé, il serait le seul qui pourrait la calmer et certainement la supporter. Nous avions vécu quasiment 25 ans avec elle, et avions appris à ne plus faire attention à ses accès de surexcitation, mais tout le monde ne s'y faisait pas aussi facilement. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Jasper… _(N/V : Il va en baver avec Alice la pile électrique sur pattes !)_

J'étais avec ma mère, installé dans l'immense salon de la villa, à boire un café tout en regardant la télévision. J'avais eu une longue journée, et j'avais besoin de me détendre. Habituellement, je serais sorti dans New York, allé dans une boîte de nuit, et rencontré probablement une fille que j'aurais ramenée chez moi. Seulement, depuis toute cette histoire, je préférais rester ici, à la sortie de la ville, à passer du temps avec ma famille en attendant qu'elle sorte de sa phobie des hommes pour accepter de me rencontrer. Un vif changement, qui prendrait certainement fin dès que j'aurais discuté avec elle, pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Esmée s'assit à mon côté, une tasse de thé fumante dans sa main.

-« Tu devrais prendre des vacances, Edward. Tu sembles fatigué. »

-« Je vais bien maman. Et je ne peux pas prendre de vacances maintenant, on en a déjà discuté. »

-« Une petite semaine te ferait du bien… »

-« Je ne peux pas. Giorgio va très bientôt avoir son choix définitif sur son successeur, et si je veux avoir une chance d'avoir la place… » _(N/V : T'inquiète Henriette, tu surpasses les autres !) _

-« Très bien. Fais juste attention à toi. »

Je soupirais. J'adorais ma mère, là n'était pas le problème. Mais parfois, elle était tellement surprotectrice envers moi. Elle savait que je m'enfonçais dans le travail, et elle était persuadée que je n'aurais pas de vie posée tant que je ne prendrais pas de vacances. Son plus grand rêve était probablement de me voir marié avec enfants, mais ce n'était pas dans mes objectifs pour les prochaines années ! Et puis… je n'avais toujours pas rencontré la femme qui me donnerait ce genre d'envie. _(N/V : Hum, j'suis pas d'accord moi ! :D)_

Entendant une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage, nous levions tous les deux la tête pour tomber sur Jasper, qui nous regardait par dessus le muret en verre bordant la mezzanine.

-« Edward ? Elle veut te parler. » _(N/V : *Danse de la victoire*)_

Je haussais les sourcils, franchement étonné. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je déposais ma boisson sur la table basse, et me levais pour monter les escaliers, et partir rencontrer cette Bella dont tout le monde parlait depuis que je l'avais ramenée à la maison…

BELLA POV.

Je devais bien avouer que les séances avec Jasper m'aidaient beaucoup. Je m'étais mise à parler il y a quatre jours, et jamais il ne m'avait jugée. Je lui racontais certaines parts de ma vie, de mon horreur, et tout se mettait en place pour lui. Ca me faisait du bien de mettre des mots sur ce qui m'était arrivé, même si je n'allais pas avouer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je refusais que James me retrouve facilement, et j'avais peur qu'en expliquant le début de tout, et le pourquoi je me prostituais, la famille Cullen me force à aller parler à la police. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point le réseau dans lequel j'étais tombée ces trois dernières années était énorme et très dangereux. Je savais que j'étais en danger, mais je refusais que d'autres personnes – qui plus est, des personnes m'ayant sauvé la vie – tombent là-dedans. Et malgré toute ma confiance en Jasper, j'avais peur qu'il n'aille tout déballer à la famille. _(N/B : Allez Bee, aie confiance !)_

Notre séance d'aujourd'hui touchait à sa fin, et je lui avais expliqué le déroulement de la seconde nuit la plus horrible de ma vie. La nuit où j'avais dû me prostituer pour la toute première fois, et où l'on m'avait retiré ma virginité. J'avais pleuré des jours entiers, hurlé de douleur sans que l'on ne prête attention à moi. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau, mais parler me faisait du bien. Le psychiatre ne disait rien, se contentant de m'écouter, et de poser une main réconfortante sur mon genou tandis que j'étais assise face à lui, à parler. Je me tus, et le silence se fit quelques minutes. Jasper finit par soupirer, et me posa la question qui le taraudait.

-« Tu as été forcée à te prostituer, Bella… ? » _(N/V : Waou, dans le mil le psy !)_ _(N/A : pas con le Jazz :D)_

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Mes sanglots revinrent au galop, et après quelques secondes, il vint me prendre dans ses bras, me calant contre son torse dans un geste très fraternel. Je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il avait réussi très vite à gagner ma confiance, et je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. Comme toujours, il réussit à me calmer en un temps record grâce à sa simple présence, à son calme et à son silence qui faisait du bien. Non. Il ne me jugeait pas, et il ne le ferait jamais. Je n'eus pas besoin de répondre, il avait compris. Il s'écarta doucement de moi, et d'un regard parlant, je lui assurais que ça allait aller. Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, et se leva.

-« Je vais y aller Bella. Je reviens après-demain. »

-« D'accord. »

-« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

-« Oui. Et je sais que je dois t'appeler si ça ne va pas. »

-« Exactement ! », sourit-il.

-« Est-ce que… tu penses que je pourrais parler à celui qui m'a sauvée, dans la rue ? »

-« Oui. Il est en bas. Il attend que tu acceptes qu'il vienne. »

-« Tu peux lui dire que… j'aimerais lui parler. » _(N/V : Ah, c'est pas trop tôt !)_

Il acquiesça simplement, et je l'enlaçais de moi-même pour la première fois. Pour moi, Jasper n'était pas un simple médecin qui faisait sortir les mots que j'avais à mettre sur les faits que j'avais subis. Il était un ami, sincère, en qui j'avais une totale confiance. J'avais peur de me retrouver seule avec l'autre type, Edward, mais visiblement, il attendait depuis mon arrivée ici de pouvoir me parler. Je relâchais le jeune homme, et le laissais sortir, me rassoyant sur ma chaise. Je soupirais, et séchais mes larmes, me préparant psychologiquement à me retrouver seule dans une chambre avec un homme que je ne connaissais absolument pas. C'était un grand pas, je le savais. Et tout allait bien se passer ! Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre…

Jasper était parti depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte se rouvrit. Je soupirais doucement et silencieusement, avant de lever la tête et de croiser son regard. Le regard de celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Sans lui, je serais probablement morte dans cette rue, avant d'être emmenée à la morgue pour une autopsie par la police scientifique, qui aurait eu bien du mal à retrouver qui j'étais. Il m'adressa un faible sourire, mais je mis un certain temps à le remarquer, car j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Finalement, j'y répondis, très timidement, et il s'installa sur la chaise face à moi.

-« J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais jamais me voir. »

-« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je te devais ça au minimum. »

Cette fois, je m'étais redressée contre le dossier, et je le regardais. Il était… foutrement beau. Grand, déjà. A vue de nez, il ne devait pas être très loin des deux mètres. Pas trop baraqué, mais à première vue, il n'était pas style petite crevette non plus. Des cheveux couleur bronze, avec beaucoup de reflets, très désordonnés. Pas de gel de ce que je pouvais voir. Un regard vert qui me transperçait, un sourire en coin qui ferait fondre la banquise, et des traits carrés, très masculins, mais également très attirants. Celui que l'on m'avait présenté comme étant Edward Cullen était en fait un très bel homme… et pour moi, cela n'avait rien d'une qualité : qui dit bel homme dit playboy, dans ma tête. _(N/V : objection ! ^^)(N/A : Rejetée ! :D Tu verras…) _Qui dit playboy dit… ce type de gars que je déteste et dont j'ai peur.

Je me tendis, et il le vit rapidement. Son regard s'éteignit, et je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi. Je n'étais, après tout, qu'une pauvre fille qu'il avait trouvée dans une ruelle sombre, et à qui il avait sauvé la vie. En quoi pouvais-je lui importer ? _(N/V : C'est sûr, mais en quoi voyons ? xD)_

-« Est-ce que… tu as peur de moi ? »

-« Pas de toi en particulier. »

-« Tu fais confiance à Jasper… »

-« Parce qu'il m'a prouvé que je le pouvais. »

-« Alors, laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance aussi. »

Je haussais les sourcils, le toisant pour voir s'il était sérieux… et c'était parfaitement le cas. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, sachant que mes joues rosissaient, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi c'était le cas ! Ca ne m'était plus arrivé depuis tellement de temps… je soupirais.

-« Très bien. Alors, partons sur de bonnes bases. Je suis Bella. Et tant que je n'aurais pas totalement confiance en toi, tu n'obtiendras aucune parole sur pourquoi j'étais là. »

-« Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Tu m'en parleras si tu le veux. Je suis Edward. » _(N/V : Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses … * se frotte les mains*)_

Je finissais par sourire. Il commençait bien, à ne me forcer en rien à parler ou à me confier à lui. Je me détendais un peu, et nous entamâmes une discussion sur un sujet complètement futile : sa famille. Il m'apprit beaucoup de choses sur Alice, qui était sa petite sœur mais qui avait été, tout au long de son enfance, la pire emmerdeuse au monde. Sur Emmett, que je n'avais jamais rencontré, mais qui, au premier abord, pouvait être effrayant par sa taille et son envergure, mais qui était en fait un gros nounours au fond. Sur Esmée, sa mère, si douce et si aimante, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour chacun de ses enfants, particulièrement pour lui – mais il ne m'expliqua pas pourquoi. Et enfin, sur Carlisle, son père, chirurgien réputé, qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais d'une manière très masculine. En contrepartie, je lui posais quelques questions, et lui racontait ma manière de voir sa famille. Une manière parfois très différente de la réalité.

Les heures passèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et nous étions en train de rire lorsque Esmée frappa à la porte, et entra dans la chambre avec un repas pour nous deux. Je levais les yeux vers elle, et lui souriais.

-« Merci Esmée… mais comme tu me l'avais proposé, je vais manger avec vous ce soir, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

-« Bien sûr Bella ! Nous mangerons d'ici dix minutes. Edward, tu l'accompagnes ? »

-« Ouais, bien sûr M'man. »

Elle nous sourit, et sortit de la chambre. Je me levais finalement, et suivais Edward à l'extérieur de la pièce. J'allais découvrir pour de bon la villa, et surtout le rez-de-chaussée, que je n'avais encore jamais vu…

EDWARD POV.

Lorsque je l'avais trouvée dans la ruelle, elle était en si mauvais état que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de la détailler. Mais maintenant que j'étais face à elle, depuis plusieurs heures, à discuter de tout et de rien en évitant les sujets qui fâchent, je ne pouvais plus la quitter du regard. Cette fille était juste magnifique. Et elle l'était encore plus lorsqu'elle souriait ou riait. C'était fort rare, mais cela arrivait, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la suivre. _(N/V : Yeah, il est mordu pour de bon ! =D)_

Ses yeux noisette, si profonds et attirants, me révélaient toutes ses émotions, et je compris bien vite que, visiblement, je n'étais plus celui dont elle avait très peur. Lorsque j'étais entré dans ma chambre d'adolescent, elle avait semblé être effrayée, et j'essayais depuis de lui prouver qu'elle n'en avait aucune raison. Apparemment, j'y arrivais.

Esmée était venue nous apporter un plateau repas, mais Bella avait décidé de venir manger avec nous visiblement. J'étais étonné, mais également épaté. Je me levais avec elle, et nous quittions la chambre. Je la fis descendre au rez-de-chaussée, doucement car elle avait toujours ses points pour encore quelques jours. Je lui fis visiter le living, énorme, l'emmenais sur la terrasse, qui donnait sur un jardin immense, puis, la cuisine et enfin, la salle à manger. Je m'installais à ses côtés, rejoignant Alice et Carlisle, qui étaient déjà assis. Emmett n'était pas là, et je supposais qu'il était avec Rosalie.

-« Je suis content que tu te sois décidée à descendre, Bella. Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien Carlisle. Merci. Je crois qu'il était temps que je sorte un peu… »

-« Parfait. Comme ça, tu pourras sortir de la villa d'ici quelques jours… »

-« Heeu… ce n'est pas une bonne idée je pense. » _(N/V : Cachottière jusqu'au bout !)_

Son regard s'était assombri, et je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que ma mère arrivait, avec son plat d'osso bucco et de pâtes. Elle nous servit, chacun à notre tour, et nous commencions finalement à dîner. Avec, aujourd'hui, un nouveau membre de la famille à notre table… _(N/V : future belle-fille ? =D)(N/A : Héééé, te précipite pas trop ! :p)_

_

* * *

_

_**Voilà voilà! :)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! :D**_

_**Sachez que ça ne va pas du tout rester tout rose, tout violet... vous verrez au prochain chapitre! :)**_

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! :D  
**_


End file.
